Mitokondriet
Struktur og funktion Redegøre for struktur og funktion af mitokondrier '' Små mængder ATP genereres ved glykolyse i cytosolen, men allermest ATP produceres i mitokondriet. ATP-produktion sker ved: *Elektroner overføres i elektron-transport-kæden langs membranen. Eletron-transfers frigiver energi, som bruges til at pumpe protoner (h+), over membranen og dermed opbygge en elektrokemisk proton gradient. *H+ går tilbage ned sin gradient gennem et protein-kompleks kaldet ATP synthase, som katalyserer ATP fra ADP+Pi (inorganisk). Mitokondrier findes i næsten alle celler. Mitokondrier har deres eget DNA og RNA - og ribosomer, så de kan syntetisere deres egne proteiner. Ydre og indre membran ''Redegøre for mitokondriers ydre og indre membran, det intermembranøse rum, matrix Den har to meget specialiserede membraner - en der omgiver den anden, hvori det intermembranøse rum er, og indeni er der the matrix. ;Den ydre membran: Den har nogle transport-proteiner, kaldet porin, som tillader små molekyler (og små proteiner) fri passage. Dette betyder at det intermembranøse rum har samme kemiske indhold (af små ting) som cytosolen. ;Den indre membran: Den er derimod impermabel overfor de fleste ting, den har nogle membran-transport proteiner. Så den mitokondriske matrix indeholder kun selektivt transporterede molekyler. Ved den indre memban sker elektrontransportkæden, og den er foldet ind til mange mange cristae (foldninger), så den overfladeareal øges. Permeabilitet Angiv sammensætning og permeabilitet af mitokondriemembranerne (cardiolipin) Den ydre glatte membran indeholder mange spændingsafhængige ion-kanaler (også kaldet mitokondriale poriner). Her kan små molekyler, ioner og metabolitter passere igennem, men ikke større molekyler. Membranen er 6-7 nm tyk og porinerne har en diameter på ca. 3 nm. Den indre membran indeholder store mængder af fosforlipidet cardiolipin, som gør membranen impermeabel overfor ioner. Matrix indeholder granula, som oplagrer Ca. Lokalisation Angive lokalisation af mitokondrielt DNA, beta-oxidation, Kreb’s cyklus, elektrontransportkæden og ATP syntese '' thumb ;Mitokondrielt DNA: Mitokondrierne. ;Beta-oxidation: Mitokondrierne - matrix. ;Kreb's cyklus: Mitokondrierne - matrix. Pyruvat kommer ind i mitokondrierne og omdannes til acetyl-CoA, produkterne (3 NADH og 1 FADH2) oxideres, og giver elektronerne til kæden. ;Elektrontransportkæden: Den indre membran i mitokondrierne. Elektroner går i gennem kæden og der frigives her energi, som bruges til at pumpe H+ ud i det intremembranøse rum. ;ATP syntese: Den indre membran i mitokondrierne. Protonpumpning ''Redegøre for dannelse af den elektrokemiske gradient over mitokondriers indre membran ved protonpumpning Elektrontransportkæden Redegøre for elektrontransportkæden (komplekser, protonpumpning) og ATP-syntese H+ findes overalt i kroppen (vand) thumb Hver kæde består af over 40 proteiner - og disse kan inddeles i tre respiratoriske enzym-komplekser: #NADH dehydrogenase kompleks #Cytochrome n-c1 kompleks #Cytochrome oxidase kompleks De kan ses som en protein-maskine, der pumper protoner over membranen, imens elektroner går igennem dem. Elektron-transport kæden begynder med at H- fjernes fra NADH, som så konvertes til et proton og 2 elektroner: H- -> H+ + 2e-. Reaktionen katalyseres af det første kompleks, som så pumper protonet ud af den frigivne energi. Herefter bliver elektronerne 'ferried' viderede til de andre komplekser og slutter af i den oxidative kompleks, hvor de går sammen med O2 og danner vand. ALT vores O2 går hertil! Elektronerne bevæger sig indeni et kompleks ved at hoppe fra en metal-ion til en anden med en større affinitet overfor elektroner. Elektronerne bevæger sig fra en kompleks til en anden ved at blive båret af molekyler, der kan diffundere langs lipid-dobbeltlaget - ubiquinone, kan bære uden at være bundet til protein. Det er nu energimæssigt favorabelt for H+ at gå tilbage til matrixen igen, da der nu er en elektrokemisk gradient. ATP syntase (et stort enzym), tillader H+'erne af diffundere igennem ned sin koncentrationsgradient, og de bruger den energi de får, til ATP syntesen. PUNDA Proteinimport Beskrive proteinimport i mitokondrier Proteinimport fungerer også ved brug af den elektrokemiske gradient, og udnytter den - som ATP syntasen. ATP skal ud og ADP og P skal ind. Kan også godt være en antiport, der tager ind en ADP og ud en ATP, de swappes (idet ATP er mere negativ end ADP), så her bruges ladningsforskellen. Selvom mitokondrier har deres egen genome og laver nogle af dets proteiner selv, så er de fleste proteiner i mitokondrier produceret af gener i kernen, og bliver importeret fra cytosolet. thumb De importerede proteiner har normalt en signalsekvens i den ene ende af proteinet (N-terminalen), som gør at proteinet kan diffundere ind i mitokondriet. Proteinet bliver transporteret over både den indre og ydre membran samtidigt ved specialiserede steder, hvor de to membraner er i kontakt med hinanden. Når proteinet bliver transporteret igennem membranen bliver det foldet ud, og når det er kommet ind i mitokondriets matrix, bliver signalsekvensen frastødt, og proteinet folder sig sammen igen. Chaperone proteiner inde i mitokondriet hjælper til med at hive proteinerne ind i matrixen, og det er med til at sørge for at proteinet folder sig sammen igen efter transporten. Kategori:Celler og vævs struktur og funktion